The Story of Sailor Kepler, the Unknown Sailor Scout
by dwarvanman
Summary: Same characters, new story. Hey guys, I took off the last story, mainly because some of you were a little upset with the last one, so I started a new story this time taking it in the direction that I wanted to take it and not taking the easy way out. I hope you all like it!
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own sailor moon or any of the products in this story, even though their all awsome products._

**Me**

Renamon, I'm finally gonna do it!

**Renamon**

Do what?

**Cheryl **(Forming a holographic figure)

Wait, is this that one story that you've been putting off for a while?

**Me**

Yes, and I haven't been putting it off, I've been trying to figure out how to bring it about.

**Renamon**

So what is this story?

**Me**

It's that one Sailor Moon fanfiction that I told everyone I was going to do but—

_Knock, Knock, Knock._

**Me**

Hang on a sec guys, someone's at the door.

**Me **(Opening the front door)

Oh no, not now. Why me?

**Usagi**

What, is there something wrong, Dwarvanman?

**Me**

'Sigh' No come on in Usagi.

**Me **(muttering under my breath)

First an alien AI crashes through my roof, next Renamon appears in my room, now I've got Sailor moon in my House. Just fantastic.

**Usagi, Renamon, Cheryl**

ENJOY THE STORY!

**Me**

If you are reading this than you probably know that this is a re-uploaded version of the original. I am so sorry about the last story. And this one will have a new story, but I am keeping the first half of the first chapter. I was lazy and took the easy way out making the main character, Zachary, some type of super hero, like batman. But now that's changed with the new story, I promise to not be lazy this time and take the story where I originally intended on doing

The Sailor Scouts and an Unknown Hero_Re-uploaded

By Dwarvanman

Chapter 1 The New Kid on the Block

It was a strange year for American high schooler, Zachary A. Losee. The date was October 15, 1999. Zachary was sitting in the middle of his Physics class when he was called to the principal's office. Zachary was a young teenager at the age of 15. He wore a pair of blue jeans, white under shirt and brown leather jacket. He walked into the principal's office. "Son, do you know why I called you in here?" Said principal, Kelly Koons. "No. Is there something wrong, sir." Zachary asked. "No, I just wanted to, personally say goodbye to one of our best students." Said Principal Koons. "What are you talking about sir?" Zachary asked. "Remember two years ago when you were accepted into the student transfer organization?" Principal Koons asked. "Yes, I signed it stating that in turn I would be transferred to any high school around the globe." Zachary said. "Well do to your high grades in all your main classes, and you having the highest score in the musical arts department, you have been requested by one of the top high schools in Japan. It's an honor for a high school student to get accepted into one of these schools, let alone requested." Principal Koons added. "So what should I do?" Zachary asked. "Go home and get some rest, you have a long flight ahead of you tomorrow." Principal Koons said. Zachary nodded and headed for the door. He went over to the physics room and grabbed his stuff and left the building.

He got home and started packing, his flight to Japan left in about 5 hours. He grabbed his books, clothes, his bass guitar, and most importantly, his laptop. His mother came home early with tears in her eyes. "Mom, what's wrong?" Zachary asked. "Oh, I'm just going to miss you so much when you go to Japan. But don't worry about me, you just need to get to the airport. But don't worry about trying to find a place to stay, you'll be staying with your grandparents." Zachary's mother said. He nodded and walked over to the suitcase, in his suitcase he had the basic essentials, next to that was a laptop bag, and an acoustic bass guitar. "Are you ready to go to the airport, Zachary?" His mother asked. Zachary nodded and they drove off to the airport. It was a long and anxious flight. It took almost two days from going from airport to airport. He left around Saturday afternoon and arrived Sunday in the late evening, but the wait was worth it. When he got to the city it was amazing, the architecture was exquisite and the culture was memorable. He got on a bus and rode it to the closest stop to his grandparent's house. He walked for about thirty minutes before he came up to a set of houses. He stopped over at two identical buildings. They were made out of bricks, and had the exact amount of windows, and curtains. He stopped over at the second house which had the same address that was written on the paper. He walked up and knocked on the door. The door opened and Zachary's grandmother, Debie said, "Zachary, I'm so happy to see you. Please come in I was just about to start dinner." "Hi grandma, where's Grandpa and Aunt Renea?" Zachary asked.

"They ran off to get some groceries, I stayed here and decided to wait for you sense we didn't know when you were coming." Debie said with a smile. "All right, well I'm going up stares to get unpacked, I'll back down in a little bit. Zachary went upstairs and got unpacked. A few minutes after he got back down, Zachary's grandfather, Ray, and his aunt, Renea, came home arm loads of groceries. They had a small reunion and then had dinner together, afterwards Zachary went up stairs to do some research while the others went to bed. About thirty minutes into studying Zachary became really drowsy and decided to hit the hay. He was rudely awoken that morning to here a cat meowing to the sunrise. He sat up in his bed and gave a large sigh and said to himself, "Well looks like it's morning, best get ready for school." He got up and walked over to the bathroom and began to do his morning routines. He walked down stairs and grabbed his backpack. He walked outside and just as he did he ended up accidentally knocking over a young girl. She was about his age wearing a school uniform. The colors were white, blue, and red. The young girl had blond hair that came out into two long pony tails on the left and right side of her head. She had blue eyes and judging by her skin tone was full blooded Japanese. But when he looked at her a chill fell down his spine, like she was hiding something. "I'm sorry about that, let me help you out." Zachary said sticking out his hand to help her out. She took it and he helped her up off the ground. "My name is Zachary, but you can just call me Zach if you want. I just moved here, and I'm looking for the Juuban Municipal Junior high school. You don't happen to know where it is, do you?" Zachary said rubbing the back of his head.

"I'm Serena, glad to meet you. And I was just on my way there. It's this way." Serena said. They got to the school about twenty minutes later just in time for Serena to make it to class on time. This was the first time in a long time. While that was going on Zachary went up to the office to pick up a schedule for the year. "Okay, well it looks like my first class is with a Ms. Haruna Sakurada." Zachary said to himself. In Ms. Sakurada's class room she was giving out the daily plan of what was going to happen. "Okay class, the new transfer student will be coming soon, so I expect you to show him or her you out most respect." Ms. Sakurada said. Right after that there was a knock on the door. As the door opened, she said, "Well, speaking of new transfer students here he is. Come on in. Young man, go find a seat, I will be right back with your school uniform. He took a seat next to a girl who had her head down sleeping on her desk. "Is that... nah, could it?" Zachary asked himself. Everyone just talked to each other, while Zachary pulled out a journal and started to write something in it. Another girl came over to the girl who was sleeping and tried to wake her up. "Serena, wake up." Said the one girl. Serena woke up franticly blurting out the random phrase, "Sorry Ms. Sakurada, my cat ate my homework!" She gave out a sigh of relief knowing that it was only her friend Molly. "What is it Molly?" Serena asked almost in a whine. "Did you here? The new transfer student arrived." Molly said. "Oh where is he?" Serena asked. "He's sitting right next to you, don't you think he's kind of cute?" Molly whispered. Serena looked over to her left and noticed that the boy she ran into that morning was the new transfer student. Before Serena could say anything a black cat with a golden crescent moon symbol on its forehead jumped onto her desk. "Luna, what are you doing here?" Serena said. The cat just looked over at Zachary then circled around him a couple of times before Serena picked it up and shoved it out the window. The day went on as usual, and after school ended Zachary went down to the local bank to see if he could possibly put some of his money into some type of savings account, then to go see if he could get a part time job.

He went up to the counter and a lady was soon with him, but she seemed off. Something about her was giving off a weird vibe. "How may I help you sir." The woman asked in a sweet and deviating tone of voice. "Oh me? I just needed to open up a saving's account." Zachary said, leaning against the counter. "Yes of course, how much would you like to deposit?" Asked the woman, her voice drastically changed from sweet and deviating to cold and stone hard tone. "I would like to deposit 500 yen." Zachary said, pushing himself off the counter. "And what will the account be named under?" The woman asked, slightly perking up her voice. "The account will be named under Zachary A. Losee." He said. Zachary then handed the woman the 500 yen, but just as he was about to leave She said, "Wait before you go, would you like a commemorative pocket watch. We give one to all of our new members." The woman said with a smirk. Zachary raised one eyebrow and said, "I guess, I don't see the harm in taking one." He grabbed one and as he left the building the women smiled maniacally and silently chuckled to herself.

"Hmmm, what was with her? Well now to find a job. I think that I heard that there was an arcade down the street that was hiring." Zachary said to himself. He walked down the street and soon enough he made it to the Crown Arcade, popular hangout for kids and teenagers alike. Zachary walked inside, and met the manager, a tall blond haired teenage adult, named Derick. "Hello I was wondering about getting a part-time job." Zachary asked. "Well you came to the right man. The name's Derick." Derick said with a smile. "My name's Zachary, but you can just call me Zach if you want." Zachary said. "So what can you offer the shop if I hire you?" Derick asked leaning against the wall. "Well I do know the inner and outer workings of most of these machines, I could help when something malfunctions or when the coin slots get jammed." "Well then, how about a challenge then. I've got an arcade machine that has a jammed coin slot. If you can get it unjammed, then I'll hire you." Zachary gave a smirk and said, "Challenge accepted." Derick smiled and showed him to a Sailor V arcade machine that was broken. It had an out of order sign on it. "So this is this the machine that has the jammed coin slot?" Zachary asked. Derick nodded. "Okay, I'm going to need a flat head screw driver." Zachary said, kneeling down to the coin slot.

Derick went into the back and brought back a flat head screw driver. Zachary took and stuck it into the coin slot. After a couple minutes of searching the two heard a click and two coins came out of the machine. "There you go, the machine should be unjammed now." Zachary said with a smile. "Wow thanks, you're hired. Better get ready, your shift starts today. And it's almost time for rush hour." Derick said hand Zachary an apron. He nodded and put on the white apron. And just as Derick said, a large group of teenagers showed up in no time. Zachary was amazed, he had never seen an arcade this packed before in the states. He spent most of his time in arcades, and that's where he learned the basic inner and outer works of most arcade machines. He walked around the tightly packed arcade, until he noticed one customer having trouble with a more recent, Sailor V arcade machine. "Can I help you with something ma'am?" Zachary asked. Serena looked up to see the new transfer student from earlier standing above her. "Y… yeah this machine won't give me my money back." Serena said. Zachary chuckled and said, "Yeah that's the thing with most of these newer machines, all you gotta do is lightly kick the side of it." Zachary said. Afterwards he kicked the side of the machine, and two coins that looked like quarters came out.

"There we go, that oughta fix your problem." Zachary said with a smile. Serena smiled back and said, "You know I don't think we've gotten to know each other yet." At this point Zachary had gotten distracted and was looking out the window. "Hey! I was talking to you!" Serena exclaimed with anger in her voice. "Ah! What, what did I miss?!" Zachary exclaimed after being startled from being suddenly yelled at. "Please excuse me, someone else needs my assistance right now." Zachary said and with that he walked away to help Derrick with a broken down machine. It was a long day down at the arcade, but at the end of it, Zachary earned 25 yen, to add on to the 500 in the bank. He got back to the house as soon as the sun was starting to set. "Where have you been all day, we were waiting for you to come home." Ray said as Zachary walked through the door. "Oh, I got a job down at the local arcade." "Arcade? Huh, I remember when you use to spend all of your time down at the old arcades." Ray said with a large smile. Zachary sighed and said, "Yeah, well that's in the past, besides I need the money." He walked inside. He didn't bother eating, and just went straight to bed.

Later that night he could hear two people talking over his bed as he slept. "Are you sure he's one of us?" asked one voice. "There's no way to be sure right now, I'd need more time to try and decide." The other voice said. But by the time Zachary was able to sit up, the two people were as if they weren't even real, but figment of his imagination. He scratched his head, whatever it was it didn't take anything the window didn't even seem to be touched. He laid back down in the bed wondering if what he heard was true or not.

**Hey guys, be sure to check out the second part coming out soon, If you liked it, be sure to let me know in the reviews section down below, if you didn't care for it, and you thought it could be better, let me know as well. Your criticism is always appreciated, it's how us writers become better at what we do.**


	2. Chapter 2 Sleepless Nights

_Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon in any way possible._

**Renamon**

For any of you that don't know this Dwarvanman left in the middle of the story to go to the store.

**Usagi**

Ugh! When's Dwarvanman getting back?

**Cheryl**

Well judging by where he's at his shopping list, He'll be here by the end of the chapter.

**Usagi**

Wait what are you?

**Cheryl**

I am AI unit 115, but you can call me Cheryl

**Renamon**

Hey Cheryl, I'm about to teleport to Dwarvanman's location, do you need any help before I go?

**Usagi**

Aaaahhhh! Monster!

**Renamon**

Hmph, I'm not a monster. I'm a digimon, and it's because of Dwarvanman and I that this city hasn't been destroyed yet. Any way Cheryl I'll be leaving now, see you when I get back.

**Cheryl**

Well enjoy the story. I think I may have some explaining to do.

The Sailor Scouts and an Unknown Hero

By Dwarvanman

Chapter 2 A Sleepless Night

Zachary arose from the bed that morning, tired. With his hair mounted on one side of his head and crust in his eyes, he let out a large yawn. He slowly walked down the stairs, one step at a time. But he couldn't get what happened the night before out of his head. He could have sworn that he heard two people or things over his bed while he was sleeping, but when he went to investigate he noticed that nothing had been touched the window was unlocked but no one had disturbed the dust settled on the window sill. Zachary reached the bottom stairs still puzzled, his grandmother sitting in front of the stove working on breakfast. She was always up early in the morning, as most senior citizens are, and always in front of the stove for some reason. "Good morning dear, did you sleep well?" Debra asked.

"Yeah, had a strange dream last night, but oh well." Zachary said walking into the kitchen.

"Well, there's some nice fresh eggs if you want some."

"Thanks grandma I'm starving." Zachary said walking to the counter. He grabbed a plate of eggs and sat down at the table.

He ate them like they were nothing. He sat up and wiped his mouth with his sleeve and that's when it hit him… He +had never change out of his clothes. "You better hurry, you have school in about an hour." Debra said turning off the stove. Zachary quickly ran up the stair and turned on the shower. He hopped in and about thirty minutes later was fully dressed in his new uniform, and was as fresh as a daisy. He grabbed the commemorative pocket watch. And walked out the door. A small laptop case in his hand carrying his computer, a few books, and a pencil, that was made in the United States.

As soon as he got down the stairs he accidentally dropped his pocket watch, but what was revealed inside would change his life forever. Upon hitting the ground, the back of the watch had broken off and revealed inside was a small purple crystal. With a much closer inspection, Zachary saw that it looked to a have smoke fuming inside of it. He picked it up, surprisingly it didn't do anything. But Zachary could feel some type of energy flowing through the strange crystal. "Hmm, this isn't normal. Pocket watches don't have crystals inside of them. Looks like I have some research to do." Zachary said with one eyebrow raised.

Little did he know, that from the roof a particular black cat was watching him. "Could he be really be one of us?" The strange cat said to itself. It jumped down to the side walk almost making no noise.

"Well good thing I grabbed my wrist watch as well. How much time do I have left?" As he looked down at his watch, he could feel a presence behind him and quickly looked in the direction. "Oh it's just a cat. You almost startled me little buddy." Zachary said with a smile. He started walking but suddenly stopped when something dawned on him. There was a golden crescent on its forehead. He turned around again, the cat still standing there, then took a picture of it with his phone, so that he could study it later, but as he looked at the photo he saw that the crescent on its forehead wasn't there. He then kneeled down to get a better look but it scratched him on the side of his cheek making it slightly bleed. "Ouch! Guess I deserved that one, nothing a little bit of cloth and pressure can't solve." He got up then pulled a handkerchief and pressed it against the side of his face. He walked away, as the cat just stared at him cockeyed.

By the time that he got to the school, he noticed that everyone looked exhausted, as if everyone never truly woke up, Just staring off into space, it was amazing that they even made it this far. With Serena, like usual, was asleep face down on her desk. "Hmm, strange. Is this what it's usually like here?" Zachary asked as he walked over to the back of the class room and pulled out his laptop. He then pulled out the gem he found and typed a description of it into google. He eventually found it on some type of webpage about mythical items called, "_ "_ it said,

"The soul gem was once a powerful gem of legend. It had the power to steal the energy from any living being, accept for plant life. It was also said to come from the people who came before. Not much is known about this strange gem, and only seems to appear in ancient myths and legends about some type of civilization that lived on the moon."

As Zachary was reading through this, another girl with blue hair walked into the room as Serena started to wake up. "Ami, what's up aren't you supposed to be in class right now?" Serena asked in a yawn.

"That's the point, something's not right here." Ami said. Serena looked around the around the room the only person who actually looked somewhat awake was Zachary who was sitting in the back of the room reading something off of his computer.

"No, he looks just fine." Serena protested. Ami gave what looked to be some sort of scowl and Serena replied with, "Fine. So where do we start?"

"I don't know, but I've never seen him before, so I don't really trust him. I'm going to keep a close eye on him for now." Ami said peering over at Zachary who starring into his computer screen.

Just moments later he broke the silence saying, "Fascinating, I think I'm onto something here." He then looked up to see a girl with blue hair starring him down. There was a small minute of awkward silence before he slowly and silently brought his head back down to his computer screen.

"Why would you suspect Zachary of anything?" Serena asked, looking up at Ami.

"Well… look at him… he doesn't seem to be affected at all." Ami said finally taking her eyes off of him. He slowly began to pack up his computer and put away everything back into his laptop case. He stood up starting to walk toward the door, when he was suddenly stopped by the girl who was just recently starring him down.

"Excuse me, I need to get through." Zachary said looking towards the door.

"Might I ask where you're going?" Ami asked bringing Zachary's attention to her, instead of the door.

"I'm going to see if this school has a library, I've got research I have to do." Zachary said. With that she let him pass.

But not only three seconds after he left the room Ami said, "Come on, let's follow him."

"To the library?" Serena asked. Ami nodded and Serena replied with, "But that's boring."

"Well I'm going with or without you Serena, whatever's going on… I have a feeling that he's behind it." Ami said peeking her head out of the door, trying to see if Zachary was still out in the hall.

"Maybe you're right… Let's go!" Serena exclaimed. And with that Serena proceeded to drag Ami by the arm in the direction of the school's library.

They slipped through as Zachary's head was looking in the other direction of the door, and quickly hid behind one of the shelves. "Hmm, I wonder if there's anything on these moon people…" Zachary said looking through a section of books about mythology. "Let's see here…" He said again pulling out a dusted book called the Mythical Encyclopedia; You're Guide to the Weird and Abnormal. As he started to flip through the book he stumbled across a section titled simply the Negaverse. It read,

"The Negaverse is the polar-opposite of our universe, consisting of anything and everything evil, they eventually brought the downfall of the denizens of the moon long ago. It is said that these beings like to steal the energy from humans, by setting up different kinds of traps or scenarios that will steal the energy from your body…" The text started to fade at this point making it almost unreadable.

Zachary Let out a small yawn then said, "Hmm, guess those Negaverse folks got to me, hehehe. Might as well catch a couple z's while I'm down here." Zachary chuckled as he pulled up a chair and then proceeded to sit in it. He quickly fell asleep as Ami and Serena emerged from the book shelf.

"Alright, time to transform." Ami said taking out her magical transformation wand. And with that Ami transformed into Sailor Mercury.

"So why are we transforming?" Serena asked.

"Do you really want him to notice you poking through his stuff if he wakes up?" Ami asked walking towards Zachary's bag.

"Well, no…" Serena replied.

"Well then go ahead and transform." Ami said opening Zachary's laptop bag. As Serena transformed Ami looked deeper into the bag. All she really found was some paper, pencils, and a Japanese to English dictionary. "There's nothing here!" Ami exclaimed Standing up, then turning around to Serena.

"Well then what does that mean?" Serena asked.

"It means that he's most likely not the cause." Ami said turning back to Zachary who was just now starting to wake back up. He opened his eyes to see to girls in sailor scout costumes stand over him speaking to each other. As slowly started to regain consciousness the speaking became clearer and less muffled as he did when he was half asleep. As slowly and silently as he could got up from the chair, then started to tip toe towards the door, grabbing only his laptop leaving the rest of his stuff there. He was about to slip out of the door unnoticed when Serena spotted him trying to escape from their sight.

"Hey, uh… Kid! Freeze!" Serena exclaimed pointing to Zachariah. And like magic he stopped in his tracks. He slowly turned around and walked towards the two girls with his hands above his head.

"Look guys, I don't know who you are, and I'm pretty sure you don't know who I am, so let's just say I leave and get out of here, and you just go back…"

He was cut off when Ami said, "Just sit down we have some questions for you."

"Oh I see how it is then, were going to play that way aren't we?" Zachary said with a smirk.

Before the two girls could say anything, Zachary stomped on Serena's foot causing her to lift it up and hold her leg in pain. Ami tried to punch him but He stepped out of the way causing Ami to punch the book shelf behind him. As one was holding her leg, and the other violently shaking her hand, Zachary blurted out, "Ha-ha! PEACE!" But as he tried to run out of the door, he ran into the middle part of the frame, holding the double doors together, utterly knocking him out cold. Serena looked over him still a little angry at him, but a little sympathetic seeing the kid literally knock himself out trying to escape. She looked up at Ami looking over him with an evil looking grin. "Stupid kid, when will they figure out that they can't win, no matter how hard they try." She said looking down at the boy.

"Ami are you alright? You haven't been acting like yourself lately." Serena said looking at her still looking at Zachary who was lying unconscious on the floor.

Ami looked up and said, "You're right I haven't been acting like myself, but then again I've already got what I came for." Ami said holding the dark crystal.

"You're not Ami, are you?" Serena asked feeling a sense of panic.

"You're good Sailor Moon. Well, I'll be leaving now." With that she tore off her disguise and phased out of the room. Afterwards Luna came in with the real Ami following close behind.

"Sailor moon what happened here? Why is this boy unconscious?" Luna asked walking next to the boy upon getting a closer inspection she noticed that it was the same one from this morning. "Never mind about him for right now, we have to find that imposter!" Luna said walking out of the library. Serena and Ami nodded then proceeded to leave the library, but not without getting Zachary out of the way of the door.

About an hour went by before Zachary could forcefully feel himself being woken with a voice saying, "Wake up, please wake up, say something if you can hear me. Oh, you better snap out of this." He started to open his eyes at first the figure was blurry, but after a minute, he could see that the person standing kneeling over him was a beautiful girl. She had blond hair with a large red bow in the back of it. Her eyes were a pristine sparkling blue, almost like a sapphire underneath the moon light. She closed her eyes and smiled saying, "Phew, I thought you'd never wake up, are you okay?" Zachary instantly fell in love with her, to him she was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen.

"Who are you?" Zachary asked with a groggy voice.

"I'm Minako, and you are?"

He sat up from the floor becoming more vigilant to his surroundings and said, "It's Zachary, but my friends just call me Zach for short." He said trying to stand up.

"Are you sure that you should be standing, you may have a concussion." Minako said trying to hold him down on the ground.

"Don't worry I'll be fine, I've survived much worse." Zachary said with a smirk. Minako still tried to keep Zachary from getting up. He finally was able to get up start towards the door, kind of wobbling side to side, as the room started to spin. "I… don't feel so good." He mumbled as he fell straight to the ground. As he fell Minako just stood there in shock. Mainly she thought that he was just an idiot for trying to walk whilst having a concussion, but one thing just rang in her head, the fact that he said that he survived much worse, what did he mean by that?


End file.
